A Student And Her Teacher
by DarkFlower345
Summary: Au Human; It's the first day of senior year and Katherine Pierce meets Elijah Mikaelson a new teacher and her best friends big brother. She fall instantly for him. Kalijah. On Short Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers note**;**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

The alarm went off at seven in the morning she reached over to put it off. Katherine got up and to get dressed for the first day of senior year she cannot believe it it's finally here she's going to be a senior.

She got up showered and dressed in her uniform which was a mid-thigh plaid pleated skirt, a white blouse which she left two buttons at the top opened to show a bit of cleavage off, a plaid tie which she wore loosely around her neck, the school allowed you to wear jumper or blazer and Katherine had chosen a blazer to wear because she thought the jumper was not very pretty, she then had but on a pair of Gucci black 4 inch high heels the school she went to allowed any shoes to be worn with the uniform. She then curled her long brown hair so that is was wavy then she put on a little light make up some mascara foundation lipstick and eye liner.

She walked down stairs and into the kitchen were her twin sister Elena and little brother was already sitting having pancake which their aunt Jenna had made. Jenna has been looking after them for 3 years since the parents died in a car crash . She was pretty cool she allowed us to go just about anywhere as long as she knew, she had made a deal with us if we were good at school we had full use of our parents bank account.

"Hey kat are you ready for your first day of senior year" Jenna asked with a big smile "yeah I can't believe this is my last year" she says while picking up a pancake and throwing it in her mouth.

"How are you getting to school" she asked while flipping more pancakes.

"Am taking the car and then going to lift Bonnie and Caroline I better go get my bag, Elena's taking Jeremy, gotta go Jen see you later " she them left the kitchen went up stair to brush her teeth got her school bag and left to go get Caroline.

"Hey care looking hot as always"

"Thanks kat looking good your self " she then threw her bag in the back seat and hopped in the front, Katherine then got Bonnie and drove to school.

They got to school which was a large castle like building it was a private school which was very dear only the better off could afford it, on the way they were talking about the summer vacation which Katherine was in Europe with Elena and Jeremy visiting their uncle john, Caroline had done an internship at a fashion company in lower Manhattan and Bonnie was visiting her grams in the Hampton's.

They got out of the car and went to find Rebekah, she was over with her brothers Klaus and Kol. Katherine noticed they were fighting again. They wear all around the usual gang Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Elena.

"Hey guys watsupp" Caroline asked as she walked up to her boyfriend Klaus and gave him a kiss that lasted longer than it should have but they can't keep their hands off each other any way. Klaus was tall with dirty blond hair and the biggest dimples on a person Katherine has ever seen. The boys wore much the same uniform except with a shirt and sandy dress pants and the jumper of jacket of their choosing.

"Oh my favourite Blondie" Damon exclaimed with a smirk Damon was the same high as his brother Stefan but with black hair and piercing blue eyes where as Stefan had the cutest brown eyes as well as short brown hair. "Shut up Damon" Caroline shouted and whacked him in the back of the head.

"So what where you guys fighting about this time" Katherine asked Rebekah Kol and Klaus.

"Well we weren't exactly fighting but we were talking about how pissed we are that our brother got a job here" Rebekah says as she looked for her phone in her purse.

"Wow isn't it like really hard to get a job here, what does he teach" Katherine asked realising she never met Rebekah second eldest brother and youngest even thought she is best friends with Rebekah she never told her about them, she told here that the youngest Henrik was in England with the parents and they lived with their older brother Finn and his wife sage.

"Yeah but he just graduated from Harvard top of his class and he got like 5 job offer but he has to take the one with his family, he majors in English and history but has a minors in biology and he's the golden child" she says with an angry tone "Now now sister we all know he's your favourite brother don't be bad mouthing him" Klaus mocked "Well I for one will welcome our brothers arrival as he can now get me out of detention" Kol voices with the biggest grin.

"Wow he went to Harvard!" Bonnie says louder than intended "Well well who owns that sweet car" Damon says as a black Lamborghini type car pulled up.

Then a man got out as the door didn't open the normal way but opened and went above the car, the man wore black jeans and a white designer shirt with a thin tie and a blazer with one button buttoned. Katherine's jaw literally dropped she looked up to his face he had a pair of black sunglasses on and short brown hair, he has a bag strap on his shoulder to hold his laptop she was guessing and a phone in one hand and a book in the other.

The man then dropped the book because he was what looked to be like focusing on reply to a text he continued walking a few steps and turned to see his book on the ground he then bent over showing his Calvin Kleins.

"Sweet ass!" the girls says in unison all but Rebekah who turned red. The man then walk toward them taken of the glasses and put away the book.

"Hey guys" he says in the best accent Katherine has heard in her entire existence "Hello Elijah, really out of all the cars you could have taken you choose that one" Klaus says with an angry tone "Well Niklaus that is one of my favourites and if it bothers you that much you should just not look at it" Elijah says with a small smirk on his face "Well Eli just for future reference please pull up you trousers when bending over the girls nearly had a heart attack" Rebekah say with an angry look.

"Well from what I heard the girls were not complaining in fact the opposite of you ask me" Damon voiced before extending a hand to the man "Damon Salvatore a friend off your brothers" the man took his hand "Elijah Mikaelson new teacher and second eldest of the Mikaelsons" he says with a big smile that made Katherine's heart melt "And as for the trouser part I apologise for any nightmares" and she giggled a little before Caroline says "Quite the opposite actually" he then reached out for her hand and say "You must be the lovely Caroline my dear brothers girlfriend, he never shuts up about you when I'm in town" he then kisses her knuckles "yes I am".

"Hello Stefan" he remembered Stefan from the dinners his brother because he was Rebekah's boyfriend he always came.

"You must be Elena Damon's girl right? My brother tells me these things before you thing I am creeping on you and we wouldn't want that" to Katherine's surprise he guessed the right twin normally people got it wrong but he didn't, she was eternally grinning at that. Elijah notice a girl to the right of Caroline and she was smiling at him 'how is she so beautiful' he thought to himself "Ah the lovely Katherine I have heard many things from my little sister" he also kissed her hand maybe for a bit longer than he should have, all Katherine could do was blush.

"I better go I have a class first ting in 5 minutes, goodbye" he then took off "Well we should head to class as we'll come on guys" bonnie say and then we all went to our classes .

All Katherine could think about was him, she could not get him out of her head she was having thought about him that a student should not have about a teacher and she could not wait to see him she had him for English and History so she would see him later.


	2. Chapter 2

As the day went on Katherine did nothing but think about. The bell sounded in her math class as she was getting up she realised she has English with him. The him who she couldn't stop think about.

This was a class where she was with all her friends Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah and Kol was in that class too.

She walked in and noticed Elijah had his back to the board rubbing off writing or something. All she could see was girls drooling over his bum, she decided to take a look too and she thought 'wow he has a better one than me' she looked away if anyone saw her looking at his rear end, it would be quite awkward.

"Come in and sit down class" he said as he turned round "no need to take out any books"

Everyone was in and sitting after about 2 minutes "So class some of you know me already and for the ones that don't my name is or Elijah if you want but you only call me that in here or if we are alone" he announced "Does anyone have any questions, I'd be happy to answer before I take the roll" he told the class.

"Are you related to Kol Rebekah and Klaus?" someone asked "yes unfortunately I am their second eldest brother but only similar by blood" and everyone giggled "so all the Mikaelson men and boys really sexy?" a girl down the back asked "Who do you refer to when you say boys ?" He smirked "I mean Kol" everyone laughed again.

"Well we like to think of our self as not bad-looking but Kol thing the sun shines out of his rear end" he laughed "that is because dear brother it does and to answer Roses question yes the Mikaelson genes make us all sexy even Elijah".

"Well when I came in the girls were certainly looking at Elijah's butt" Damon stated and Elijah blushed "it is hard not to admire beauty, is that beauty reserved for someone to look at ?" Lexi question.

"Can we please stop talking about my brothers ass?" Rebekah shouted "At the moment it is not but I shall take your words as complements, Anymore questions?" He added.

"How come I have been to Rebekah's house a lot but have not seen you?" Katherine asked she could not hold back any longer.

"I did not live with my family instead I lived in a little house on the outskirts of the city, but my lovely family moved in with me a week ago to give Finn and Sage a break" he answered "when he says little he mean it can fit two of Finns and a pool with a slide might I add" Kol snorted "and don't forget the cars and room Kol but Elijah has the best room I have ever seen with a wardrobe better than mine" Rebekah added "Well yes but still".

" Why do does Rebekah think your wardrobes better ?" Caroline asked confused "don't worry love you will see it at the weekend" Klaus stated "No one will be in my wardrobe and to answer your question it is walk in " he declared "Elijah between your suits, shoes and very little casual wear".

"Let's get back to academic questions and not my personal life" after that the was more about school until he asked everyone of our favourite book he came to Katherine "The notebook by Nicholas sparks" she replied he looked up from his laptop and his eyes caught hers.

"What's yours ?" She asked him with her eyes still lock with his "Elijah must have read that book about a hundred times " Kol says as he rolled his eyes.

"Errmm it is also one of my favourite books also" he mumbled "What was that book you wear reading before we seen your calvins this morning ?" She asked and everyone had a good laugh "before you seen my underwear I was reading 50 shades of grey " all the girl giggled "you would make a good Christian grey" someone says "class is going to end soon and I would like for you to write an 500 words or more easy about your life, you make pack away your things" he added.

He couldn't keep her eyes off her during that class. All he could think about was how good it would feel to kiss those plump pink lips.

_Elijah's house that night_

"How do you think your first class teaching as a Harvard graduate went ?" Kol mocked him.

"Pretty well if you ask me" he replied "Kol when I was in the staff room I heard that you are not very much liked among the teachers".

"We'll not all of us can be the golden child like you Elijah and I think likes me ".

Elijah was about to answer and Rebekah came in with big blue puppy eyes with her long blond hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Eli you know the way the pool you have out there that you have made indoor for the winter but will be all lonely" she pleaded with him "Where is this going Rebekah?" He asked "I was wondering if I could have a small little get together, like a little pool party the slide is going to waste out there".

"My I ask who do you consider inviting to this 'little get together' as you put it" he mocked.

"Only a couple close friends Caroline, Elena, Damon, Stefan and a couple of others" she says in a sweet little voice "..…and Katherine".

His head shot up at the sound of her name "ok then but don't get my house a mess with the alcohol".

"Oh about that dear brother, could you maybe buy beer for us " she all but begged him "fine" he then retired to his room where he had dreams about her that night.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3

_Three days later_

It's been three days since she met him and hasn't stop thinking about him. Katherine was having lunch in the school with Caroline, Damon, Rebekah and Klaus.

"So guys did you hear about the party this weekend" Rebekah announced.

"Yeah Caroline says there was some party going on at yours" .

"Yeah Elijah finally agreed after I pleaded with him" Rebekah then continued "after I mentioned Katherine might be there".

"What why me?" Katherine exclaimed "don't give us the 'I don't know what you're talking about' I seen you making googly eyes at him in history" Damon mocked.

"Omg kat how come you never told us?!".

"That is because Caroline there is nothing to tell he my teacher and he's like 4 years older than me" Katherine lied through her teeth.

"Don't give us that Pierce I saw you looking at Mr bum " Damon noted.

" Mr bum?" Klaus asked "yeah it's my new nickname for him it was that or booty boy and I thought his family would not like that one".

As this discussing was forming Katherine got up to go get a fork for her food and she bumped in to someone's chest and look up and realised it was Elijah. His shirt was covered in hot coffee. She looked up at him so embarrassed.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I wrecked your shirt" Katherine apologised she could see the coffee made his shirt transparent so see saw his muscular, she then thought 'he defiantly works out'.

"No don't worry, it's was not that hot, I have a new shirt in the car in case of things like this" he then added "Are you okay? I wasn't looking where I was going I'm sorry" he then looked up and their eyes locked.

She then broke eye contact with him and looked back to her friends which were staring at them."No allow me I'll get you a new one" she then walked over and got him a new cup of coffee.

"Here you go, enjoy" she then gave him the cup and his hand touched hers and she felt shiver go down her spine. "well thank you didn't need to do that but thanks, I better go I have your English class after lunch, Goodbye" he then walked off. Katherine walked back over to her table.

"So what's this party you's were on about" she then took a seat "what was that Katherine?!" Caroline all but shouted "What was what?" She then looked down at her food.

"The way you looked at the hottest teacher in this school, sorry Klaus for saying your brothers hot" she then kissed his cheek "it's okay sweetheart".

"I didn't look at him any different from when I look at you's" she lied "now can we please stop talking about me and talk about this party" she tried to divert the conversation off her "what's ever you say" she then winked at Katherine "the party's at Rebekah's, well your new boyfriends" Damon said as he winked at her.

"He's not my boyfriend and he's also a teacher that would be wrong" she then added "so this party it's a pool party at the start of September won't it be freezing?".

"No our dear brother has this thing that covers it in the winter" Klaus answered "it's only a small gathering and Elijah says he'll get us beer" Rebekah added. "It's on Saturday at about 9"

"Ok I'll be there, better go I have to get my books, bye guys"

_Mr Mikaelson's classroom_

"So I have gone though your essays and graded them" he say as he sat at the front of the classroom on his desk in a new shirt. And took a sip of coffee. "Some of these essays were very good and some did not even try and I'm talking about you Kol" he looked at Kol" he then chuckled before adding "you did not get attacked by transformers when you were 11" everyone laughed at Kol "you's weren't there and Elijah I did" he claimed.

Elijah then started to give out the papers and he came to Katherine. He read her essay twice and was amazed by the writing and format of her essay. He learnt a lot more about her in that essay about how hard her life was what she went through after her parents car crash. He then decided to give her an A - for spelling.

"This was the best essay in the class" he then handed her the paper. Katherine looked at the grade and he nodded at her. He moved on to Damon.

"Damon, I have to say I did enjoy your essay very much I needed a good laugh I read it three times it was that funny, I like the part about the time you were abducted by aliens when you were five" Damon then looked at the paper "really , a C, I thought you says you liked it , I am hurt Mr bum" Elijah raised an eyebrow "I did but between spellings and grammar I had to deduct the grade, Mr bum?" He then smirked.

"Yeah all my teachers have nicknames but do you know what I'll give you a choice between yours, Mr Bum or BootyBoy?" Damon asked.

"What if I don't choose any?" He then gave out more papers "well then it goes to a class vote put your hand up for Mr bum and keep it down for BootyBoy" Katherine raised her hand and realised she was the only one.

"See Katherine agrees with me and you should listen to your new girlfriend!" Elijah looked over at a bright red Katherine "Shut up Damon!" She shouted at Damon "yeah she's not my girlfriend" he shouted at him to.

Damon raised his hands in defeat "okay" the he added "Mr bum" .

"ok class now that you can see your grades I was wondering it any of you would like to ready theirs out, Katherine maybe?" He looked at her.

"um I think I'll pass" she blurted out.

"okay then anyone else? Before we move on" he asked "I'll do it" Kol says

"Would anyone like to do it that isn't Kol?" He chuckled "I thought big brothers are meant to be supportive towards there little brothers? I am hurt brother" Kol then raised his hand to his heart to show he was offended. "Kol leave Eli alone" Rebekah scoffed. Katherine thought that nickname was very cute.

"I'll read" Klaus suggested "okay then start Niklaus"

After a couple more read no one else wanted to read so Elijah decided he would start the new class book "so class this book is one of the classics" he then held up To Kill A Mocking Bird "it is on the course and a personal favourite of mine, I want you to read it and you have to next Thursday to write a review on it" he said before adding "class dismissed"

* * *

**_please review and if you have any suggestion don't hesitate to say !_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Saturday evening 7:45pm _

Katherine was getting ready for the party she had told Rebekah on Friday that she would go early and help her get everything sorted. She was just finished getting dressed. She wore a red bikini with a casual blue and white shirt left open and denim shorts. Her hair was down and wavy but took an elastic to tie it up before going in the water and applied water proof mascara.

She had been looking forward to this party and been looking forward to seeing where _he_ lived. The way that Rebekah had described it to her it belonged on teen cribs.

She then said goodbye to Jenna and left to pick up Caroline. "Hey care I love the bikini" Caroline was wearing pink bikini with a bit of gold going through it.

"Thanks kat I got it last week and you're looking totally cute yourself" she then added "Elijah will die when he sees you wearing that".

"Firstly stop going on a about him he's my teacher ! And secondly I thought he wasn't going to be there".

"Of course he is, it's his house, I was with Klaus' yesterday night and Elijah was there he's actually cool once you get to know him".

"Well anyway we better get going"

After a while they reached this enormous modern like house with a set of French double doors leading in.

"Wow" was all she could mutter.

"It's even better on the inside , come on let's go".

_Meanwhile in Elijah's room_

Elijah was getting ready for the party and was just in his briefs. When he saw Katherine out the window walking in to his house. All he could think about was how sexy she looked in her bikini.

He then felt a tingling sensation in his boxers and realised how aroused he was just by looking at her. He tried to ignore it and decided to go to the shower to get the school smell of him.

He got in to the shower and noticed that he was still so aroused by her, he then reached down to try give himself the release he needed.

_Downstairs at the same time_

"Um girls did any of you bring a towel ?" Rebekah asked

"No Caroline told me that you's would probably have some in your you know mansion ?!"

"Well apparently not but lucky for us there is some washed towels just upstairs to the left, Care can you go get them I'm setting out cups" she asked

"I can't I'm getting the snacks ready"

"Kat?" Rebekah asked "yeah no bother, you said to the left didn't you ?" She looked up at Rebekah "yeah up the stair to the left there's a brown basket"

Katherine reached the top of the stairs she walked over to get the towels. When she was getting closer she heard groans coming from the room down the hall. She then thought she should go down to check it out. When she was getting closer the sounds got louder she was just about to going in when Kol went passed. He was wearing red board shorts for the pool.

"Well it's sound like my brothers having fun" Kol says as he winked at her "Klaus is in there ?" as she asked the noises stopped "No the other brother but no need to worry I think he may now have accomplished his goal today" and the he walked off laughing.

Katherine didn't know what she should do she looked in through the peak in the door there was a big 4 poster bed with silk bedding, a room of what looked to be a study, another door was to the right but was closed, Katherine assumed it was his wardrobe and then a bathroom where she saw Elijah's naked back soaking wet from the shower. She then ran away from the room incase anyone saw her.

"Where is Katherine with the towels ?" Caroline asked

"I'm here, is everyone here now ?" She looked around and saw that Caroline, Rebekah, Kol, Damon, Klaus, Elena and Stefan. "Where's Bonnie ?"

"She couldn't make it, something came up with her grams and she needed to be there, Matt and Tyler couldn't make it either because if football practise tomorrow morning and we were just waiting on you before we get this party started !" Caroline then put on summer music and they took their clothes off and went jumping into the pool it was a big pool. The pool was lit up with under water lights and squirts of water shooting in. Then there was the blue slide it was a big swirly slide.

After a while of jumping and sliding in to the pool. Elijah came down wearing blue and white board shorts and came and catapulted into the pool and soaked Katherine and Rebekah.

"Eli you just soaked my hair" Rebekah then hit him in the back of the head "I thought we where in a pool with water so you would get soaked anyway ?" He says with the Mikaelson family smirk. "You also soaked your girlfriend too"

"What girlfriend ?" He looked round at Katherine and saw she was worse than Rebekah "oh I'm sorry for getting you wet" they then shared one of their looks.

"Haha he got her wet" Kol says while trying to hold in his laughter "shut up Kol" everyone says in unison. "Okay guys don't gang up on Kol, I'm going to get some beer anyone want some" he asked "yeah" Damon shouted out.

They went on drinking, sliding and jumping in the pool, partying and dancing. After a couple of hours they decided to get out. Bonnie came after a while to join them.

"What about we play a game ?" Caroline shouted out as they all wear finish getting dress Katherine wore the same shirt shorts and a pair of toms. "What kind of game ?" Elijah asked coming down the stairs wearing sandy colour three-quarter lengths and a white shirt with two top buttons open with a navy blazer.

"What about never have I ever" Damon asked "yes but we need something stronger than beer to play that game lucky for us I have Just the thing" Elijah raised an eyebrow at him "okay then Elijah has just the thing" Klaus then walked over to a cabinet and twisted the key to take it shot glasses and tequila. And a bottle of vodka

"Let's play then"

* * *

**_I couldn't decide between truth or dare and never have I ever but I had an idea for a truth or dare story then. Please review x  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

"How does this game work?" Elijah asked "you haven't played it before? You say something you have never done before and if anyone in the rest of the group have done it they will drink and Kol will refill their glasses" Caroline answered "why me?" Kol pleaded. "Because I have a funny feeling you will be drinking the most"

"Okay who will start" Bonnie asked.

"I will" Rebekah said before adding "never have I ever..kept a diary"

_Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Bonnie drunk._

"Okay my turn never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex" Caroline said.

Katherine, Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah, Damon and Klaus drunk. Every one looked between Klaus and Damon.

"What we were drunk, my turn, never have I ever wore makeup" Damon stated

Katherine, Elena, Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie, Kol and Elijah drunk.

"Rebekah had no sisters before you look at us like that" Kol then refilled everyone's drink he got that job for some no reason. "never have I ever hit on my brother in a bar". He finished with a smirk.

_Rebekah then drunk_

"In my defence Elijah looks good from the back and I didn't know it was him in the first place" she claimed."He looks good fro the front too" the girls said in unison and elijah blushed "it's your turn" Bonnie looked up "never have I ever pleasured myself" she said in a low tone but everyone heard her. Kol had told her earlier about Elijah.

_Everyone drunk._

"Never have I ever done it in a public toilet" Stefan said

Caroline, Klaus and Damon drank but after a few seconds Elijah drank as well.

"Eww Elijah I thought you would have more class" Rebekah shouted "it was two times, don't judge me I have seen you and Stefan do it in worse places, now I believe it's my turn" he protested "never have I ever..been to a strip club"

_Damon, Kol, Stefan and Klaus drank._

"How have you never been to a strip club I thought it's like the number one place for boys?" Katherine asked. "Am not a boy" he then winked at her. "Why haven't you been to a strip club, I worked at one for a while you know" Kol claimed

"I'm not even going to question you about that, I just never had a need too, and I have a bit more respect for woman than you's incase you haven't noticed" and Katherine had noticed she liked how he respected her and how he says he was a man not a boy she was tore out of his thoughts when she heard Elena's voice.

"Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher" Elena knew better than anyone that Katherine was totally crushing on Elijah's because she would turn bright red at the mention of his name and would look down at the ground when she saw him. Elena thought it was kind of funny because Katherine was normally ruthless when it came to men.

_Katherine, Elijah, Damon, Caroline and Rebekah drank._

"Who was yours Elijah ?" Rebekah questioned with a raised eyebrow. "A teacher from Harvard" he answer he secretly prayed someone would ask Katherine hers and Caroline was the answer to his prayers "and we all know who katheri-" she was interrupted by Klaus "never have I ever kissed in the rain." he tried to save Katherine and Elijah from all the awkwardness and it worked. He saw Katherine mouthing 'thanks' to him and he nodded back to her.

_No one drank_

"Really no one had kissed under the rain?" Caroline exclaimed and no one answered "I think it's one of the most romantic things you can do" and then she added "Klaus we better get out in the rain next time, okay it's Katherine's turn, I can't wait to hear this you will be the most drunk here after Damon and Kol of course" Elijah looked up at Katherine "okay, never have I ever...oh I can't think of one" She shouted "just say anything you haven't done" Elijah comforted her "never have I ever been in love" she then looked up at him.

_All the couples drank, Damon, Elena, Rebekah, Stefan, Kol, Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus drank._

"Really Elijah aren't you like forty and you haven't been in love?" Damon asked "I am only 23 and I was held up graduating college, early might I add incase you have forgoing my siblings like to call me boy genus" he chuckled as he took a drink of beer.

* * *

As the night went on there was a lot of questions asked and a lot of alcohol drank. A lot of secrets were shared.

"Eli since Elena's staying in Damon's tonight and Katherine doesn't have a lift home, can she please stay here ?" Rebekah begged "I thought Stefan,Caroline and Bonnie was staying already" Elijah asked "Stefan has to go home, someone called him and asked him to cover their shift tomorrow and he owed him one, and Caroline's staying in Klaus' room and Bonnie's with Kol, please I'll be all on my on own without her"

"okay then as long as someone knows where she is" Elijah wanted Katherine to stay but he also had to remember that she was a student of his and could get into a lot of trouble if some one was to notice that he had feelings for her he might lose his job and he didn't want that.

* * *

Elijah got up from his bed. He has tried to get to sleep for about an hour. He then walked over to the door and opened it quietly. He looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear as he was just wearing silk pyjama pants, before heading to the bathroom when he got the bathroom he then dropped his bottoms for a quick pee. He could have went to his own bathroom but wanted to get some food.

* * *

Katherine got up to go to the bathroom. She walk down the hallway and thought of how much she always had to go to the toilet when she had alcohol, she reached the bathroom door. She let out a big yawn before opening her eyes to the sight in front of her.

She opened her eyes and saw the one and only Elijah rushing to try to pull up his pyjama pants. She caught a glimpse of his bright red face. She noticed that lucky for him the bathroom door is directly behind the toilet so she only say his round but fit bottom.

After moments she just busted out laugh "you know it's not very assuring when someone laughs at your naked behind" he muttered. "Oh no don't get me wrong you have a great ass, but I now know why Damon calls you Mr Bum" he started laughing as well.

After a good laugh they decided to go back to bed. Katherine loved the way his body looked in those pyjama pants he was shirtless for the first time with her and he was perfect with all the muscles in the right places a 6 pack with a happy trail leading down to the sexiest 'v' she has ever seen. She was broke from her thought by his voice.

"So what were you doing out of bed"

"the same as you" she said while looking down and seen she was wearing a pair of baby blue shorts with one of the tightest black tank top she ever wore but Rebekah had nothing else, everything was apparently in the wash. 'this couldn't be more embarrassing' she thought.

"Were you serious when you says you've never been in love" he blurted out.

"were you"

"I don't know, what is love when you think about it ? It is not like it is in the books or films when you can see or read and know that they are completely and utterly in love with one another and could not go a day with out the other" he then turned to face her.

"Well have you ever read any Shakespeare sonnets ?"

"I have read some as part of my college course"

"in sonnet 116 Shakespeare explains what it is and what's it is not" she replies.

"tell me what it says"

_"Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark" _she was saying before he cut in.

_"Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken_  
_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_  
_Within his bending sickle's compass come:_  
_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_  
_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._  
_If this be error and upon me proved,_  
_I never writ, nor no man ever loved. " _he finished

"So what Shakespeare's is trying to tell us what love is in its simplest form"

He takes a few steps towards her, she steps back until she reaches the walk he is but a step away from her. "but what about true loves first kiss" he leaned forward his lips a couple of inches from hers.

"I believe that things like true loves first kiss as you say is over rated and people share kisses so often these days that it does not mean nothing significant to most people anymore"

He leaned closer to her lips about an inch from his "so if I was to kiss you now, it would not be significant at all to you" he smirked against her lips both there eyes closed.

"I am not most people" she could have sworn his lips brushed against hers before he stepped away from her because of the sound of foot steps. Klaus turned the corner looking between them before asking.

"This could be more awkward to ask you brother but.." he gulped "go on Klaus finish". Elijah said out angrily he was pissed at Klaus for interrupting them.

"So um do you have any" he cut of again before muttering "_protection ?"_

"Speak up I cannot hear you" .

"do you have a condom ?" he repeated.

"why do you not have one ?" he scoffed "I think there is ones in the top drawer in the left locker in my room" Klaus went to walk towards his room "and please do not ever ask me for this again, it is awkward on so many levels"

"oh it is more awkward for me to know you have ones brother"

Klaus left and Elijah looked back towards where Katherine was standing to see she was no longer there. He walked towards the kitchen to get the food when he recalled her saying 'oh no don't get me wrong you have a great ass'.

"she likes my ass" he smiled before opening the fridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Elijah woke up and looked over to his alarm 8:00am. It was time the time he went for his jog at the weekend. He got up and got up to decided what to wear as his normal clothes were in the wash from yesterday. He dressed into clothes that he had settled on. He went down for his morning paper and no one was there. Relief flashed over him because he did not want to see Katherine after their encounter last night. He didn't know if it was good or a bad thing that Klaus interrupted. He got his coffee and set of for his run in Central Park.

* * *

Katherine woke up and got dressed in the clothes from the night before. It was just a little after nine and she needed to get home. She thought about how close he was to kissing her last night but tried to quickly brush of the thought. She went down the stairs and in to the kitchen. She looked around and realised only Kol was there.

"Hello Katherine looking for someone in particular" he smirked "My brother perhaps ?"

"As I matter of fact I was I need a lift home and as he was the least intoxicated last night I thought it might be safer for him to drive me ?" She quickly responded.

"Well how unfortunate for you, he has gone out for a run and I would suggest your best bet now is to walk" he said before leaving the room she then realised what he was wearing a Spider-Man onesie.

She had a giggle before leaving the house to walk home.

* * *

_Monday morning at Mikaelson mansion._

Elijah sat drinking his coffee as he read the morning paper and was listening to Kol and Rebekah fighting about who got to ride in his car to school.

"I believe there are better things you could talk about than who's going in my car and it is Kol by the way, am sorry Rebekah but he had asked yesterday" he finished and went back to his paper.

Rebekah stormed out of kitchen "I have thought of another never have I ever for the next night" he had meant to tease his brother over this earlier but never had the time.

"Is that so and what would that be ?" He said as he took a sip of his coffee before going to read another article.

"Never have I ever pleasured my self in the shower" Elijah continued sipping his coffee "while my door is open for someone like Katherine to see " he finished

Elijah spat out his coffee all over his paper "WHAT?" He shouted.

"Oh yeah she and I heard groans and walked toward the source of the noise to find it was a certain someone getting off in the shower but you seemed to complete your goal as we stood outside the door, can you tell me who this person that interested you so much that you could not even do it on your one where people cannot hear ?"

"Katherine heard ?" He asked.

"Yes and her face was as red as your's is now if not redder" he smirked before adding " Now if you not going to tell me who it was then leave me to school, I would not want to be late for bio first thing"

"Oh yeah I'm subbing for that class Mr Hunt is off today" he then picked up his stuff before leaving with Kol.

* * *

_Biology Class_

Katherine walked into her bio class with the usual crew there. She sat where she alway sat in that class beside Caroline. Elijah walked into the class room and she started to think that maybe she had English instead but was reminded she was in the right place because all the test tubes and sinks were there.

"Miss pierce do close you mouth or you'll catch flies" she had not realised her mouth was open.

"I know that I am not your teacher for this class but I do minor in biology so I can get by for any of you that don't know me am Mr Mikaelson". When he was finished introducing himself he asked what subject they were now on and Kol shouted out.

"Apparently you know a lot about this subject from saturday night" Katherine went bright red as she met Elijah's gaze. "were on the sex subject".

Everyone giggled "I do not know what you talking about and whatever it is i suggest you leave it alone, now I believe you said you were one the reproductive system"

"I will leave it alone until later brother and I don't think it was them words that I used exactly"

Elijah went on to speak about the subject at hand it was a tad awkward to be teaching his family about it and Katherine noticed that the girl were asking him ridiculous questions and a few tried to seduce him and she had a feeling of resentment to them and realised it might have been jealousy after serious consideration but no Katherine Pierce does not get jealous!

He handed out work for them to do and said 'please do the work and return it to your teacher but you can talk among your self while doing it' and she did she talked to Caroline. He took a seat at his, well Mr Hunts desk and focused on his laptop. After a while Isaac that sat in front of her turn around to chat. Isaac had curly hair like Katherine but shorter and blue eyes with a jaw line that could cut glass but not as good as Elijah's was she remained herself. Isaac had always been a dick to her.

"Hello ladies" he turned to Katherine "How is the lovely Katherine ?" He sent a flirtatious smirk her way.

"What do you want Isaac ?" She didn't want to play his games.

"What's with the sour tone, Since when can't I not talk with my favourite Gilbert ?" He asked in a flirty tone and it did not go unnoticed, Elijah heard the conversation and pulled his gaze from his laptop to look at them.

"Since you've been a dick to her for years, by the way where's the dick attitude or did you finally grow one ?" Elijah smirked at her answer.

"Why would you like to see it, I think you would be quite happy with it you know" that was it Elijah snapped.

"Mr Wood turn around in your seat" Elijah said in a harsh tone. Isaac turned around.

After a few minutes he turned back to her.

"How about we go see a movie at the weekend ?" he asked

"I already seen it"

"so how bout we skip the movie and just sex, I bet you would like that, back of my car perhaps ?" Elijah snapped at Isaac's comment.

He rose from his seat "that's it detention for a week" he shouted at him.

"What I didn't do anyth-" he was interrupted.

"Two weeks"

"but I-"

"Three do you really want a month" he questioned.

"No sir"

"okay you are now going to apologise to Miss Pierce, and you should know this can be classified as sexual harassment and you would want to tarnish that football scholarship ship now, would you?" He does not know what came over him the moment he heard him say those things to her but what ever it was he wanted to go over and give him a good kick in.

"no" Isaac answered before turning to Katherine "I am sorry for saying those thing to you"

"okay" was all she could muster she was not over the fact how Elijah had reacted to Isaac comment. He was jealous. She should had been scared by his tone but instead was more aroused than anything.

The rest of that class was awkward. Every so often she stole a look at Elijah but he tried to focus on his writing. The bell rang and she headed for maths.

* * *

She had a free afternoon because her teachers were having a meeting. She decided to go home and offered Caroline a lift to which she accepted.

"So you and Elijah huh ?" Katherine feared this subject may arise.

"There is no me and Elijah" she denied.

"Don't give me that Kat I know you better than you think and I know you like him and I can't blame you he is hot" she hesitated before asking "did something happen between you"

"No" she didn't lie but she didn't tell the truth she would not classify it as 'something happened' more like 'An impulse of emotions'.

"Did you see the way that he snapped at Isaac, I thought he was going to rib his head off, I was about to start making popcorn with the Bunsen burner" Katherine giggled at the last part.

"Yeah a bit harsh but in all fairness he had it coming and if Elijah hadn't of done something I may have done worse" she claimed

"Look at kat defending her boyfriends actions isn't that cute" she smiled teasingly.

"oh look at that where just outside your house it's a shame we can't continue this conversation" She waved at Caroline got out of the car.

* * *

**_Sorry for the late update was having difficulty trying to figure out how to move on from the last chapter. Hope you liked it, please review x_**

**_P.S sorry for the shit comebacks in this chapter._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm sorry for not updating it sooner I had a bit of a writer's block and was working on another story idea. I hope you like this chapter and please review x_**

* * *

It was Friday night Katherine thought this day could not come sooner. Ever since Elijah's out burst on Monday he had not looked at her it was as if she was invisible she was getting sick of it and Caroline notice that she was getting cranky so suggested a sleepover at hers. Katherine drove to Caroline's and knocked on the door.

"Hey kat come on in I have a movie marathon planned of twilight" she smiled as she opened the door widen for Katherine's entrance.

"Sounds good car" she came in and looked around the room to see they were alone for the night "I thought Bonnie was coming, where's your mum ?". She took a seat on Caroline's sofa.

"Bonnie's with Rebekah they are doing some project for art, Klaus is helping them out." Caroline then went to the cupboard to get out some blankets for them. "And my mums working a shift"

"Really you have left Klaus' mouth for once well that is defiantly a first for you" Katherine responded sarcastically.

"It was difficult" she admit it'd but Katherine could not figure if she was sarcastic or not "but we settled for sextin" she then winked at Katherine. "You should go get changed for the movies, I'll go put on popcorn"

After a while Katherine came down in her pjs. The girls started watching the first movie while wrapped up in the blankets Caroline took out. Once in a while Caroline would look down at her phone and she would have a little giggle at it. The movie was coming to an end they had chatted about different things during the film.

"Are you still texting Klaus ,doesn't he have to help the girls with their project?"

"Yes I am and not anymore they got it finished he is now at the bar with Elijah having a drink, that is what I was going to asked you about oh my god I like totally forgot, what is between you and Elijah ?" she pulled the blanket off her and sat up waiting for an answer.

"Um, what are you talking about" Katherine tried to act like she didn't know what Caroline was talking about.

"Kat don't lie to me, something has to have happened between you"

"Nothing has happened, not exactly anyway" she couldn't lie she always told Caroline everything.

"What do you mean not exactly ? I have seen the way you look at him in class you're totally crushing on him"

"No am not I'm just paying attention to him I need to get the grades for college"

Katherine was planning on going to brown or Harvard for a writers degree or something like that she had not decided yet. She was keeping her options open.

"Fine what ever you say, now tell me what happened if you don't tell me I'll get Klaus to get it out of Elijah"

"No don't I'll tell you" she hesitated before starting "the other night remember the party well I stayed at Rebekah's that night, I got up to go to the toilet and I walked in on Elijah taking a pee and saw his butt" she decided to keep out the part of early ire that day she didn't want to embarrass Elijah.

"Was it good, did it look as good without clothes on ?"

"Yes it did but that was not all, we were walking down the hall and he inquired about when I said I've never been in love and he asked what love is and I told him my answer I started telling him one of Shakespeare's sonnets and when in the middle of it he cut off finishing it.." She was interrupted by Caroline.

"That is so cute and romantic I wish I was there but not to ruin the moment, you know what I mean"

"Theres more, will you stop interrupting me" she saw her nodding. "Thank you, we we're finished the sonnet and he stepped closer to me until I was backed against a wall and he asked about true loves first kiss and I said it was overrated and that people kiss so often these days that to most people it is not significant and he then asked that if he was to kiss me now would it mean nothing to me I replied saying am not most people and we were about to kiss if you boyfriend didn't have to ask him for a condom"

"I'm sorry about that, that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard, that explains Isaac, did you kiss him yet ?"

"No he was a dick since then"

"Oh that's shit, how about I get us some ice cream and we can start the second one,new moon is it ?"

"Yeah sounds good"

* * *

_Wednesday Evening, English_

It was English with Mr Mikaelson. He still wasn't acknowledging her presents. Until he started talking about the new play they were focusing on for the drama part of their course.

"Can anyone tell me what Romeo and Juliet is about ?" He saw that no one put up their hand and was about to move on when Katherine put her hand up "Miss Pierce"

"It is set in London in the mid-1590s. Romeo and Juliet's family's are enemy's and are not suppose to interact with each other. Until one night one of Romeos friends suggest crashing a party that the person Juliet's parents are trying to marry her of to is holding. Romeo falls in love with her at first sight, they talk in poetry later that night and Romeo asks to kiss her, Juliet is only 13 when this is set and they get married in secret because the family's would hate them being together" she finished off by taking a deep breath.

"And here is me looking forward to this play and she now went and spoilt it for me, I love a good we romance" Damon said in a sarcastic tone.

"I could tell you they both die, oops must have slipped out" she grinned back at him

"Isn't that just great brother I may have liked this but now she spoiled it" Kol through the book to the table.

"Kol you know they die you seen the film with me and thank you Katherine that was a very good description, what did you think about the deaths of this play ?" He wanted to know her view on the play.

"I thought it was really romantic how he wanted to die by her side and was willing to kill himself to be with her and when she woke she tried to kiss him for the poison off his lip but then took his dagger to herself just proved their love"

"But don't you think that for all they went through that they would just die like that is stupid ?"

"Yes I see you point but he could not live a day apart from her and that is true love"

He took a step closer to her "They barely knew each other at all they had just met so how were they so in love ?" He had not noticed that the class was staring at them.

"As Shakespeare said _'Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,But bears it out even to the edge of doom'_ He was right"

He then noticed the stares they were getting "I like you point of view on that and well have to discuss it when we get through this play" he then continued to talk about it then picked up a pile of sheets.

"These are the permission slips for the senior year ski trip" he then started to hand them out "you must returned these slip with the money to me or Miss Marshall as we have volunteered to join you's on your trip as well as a few other teachers"

The bell then rang and they and they all went home.

* * *

Lather that night Katherine was just about to go to bed when she received a text from Caroline.

**Caroline- **You could cut the sexual tension with a knife in that class.

**Katherine- **What do you mean ?

**Caroline- **You's where literally arguing about love in that class.

**Katherine-** it was just a disagreement nothing to big.

**Caroline-** it looked to like you were going to do more than kiss.

**Katherine- **yeah no we weren't, are you going on the ski trip ?

**Caroline-** yeah and now that Elijah's is going it can be like a romantic weekend for you guys.

**Katherine-** no he doesn't even like me he was ignoring me for more than a week.

**Caroline-** if you could only see the way you look at each other and the way he looks at you, I've got to go to sleep see you tomorrow x

**Katherine-** he doesn't look at me any way, Bye x

All she could think about was Caroline's text "Does he look at me ?" she muttered before fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three months. Since the Romeo and Juliet spat, it had been nothing but arugments but it wasnt like roaring it was more trying to ignore the sexual tension. It began to be a cover for their true feeling but neither would admit that. After a month of denial for Katherine she had finally realised she was in love with him and he fell for her when they had an argument over why snape was being a dick to Harry. He believe that he was being a dick to harry because he did not want to show is emotions and it prevented him from getting to close and she argued that he already cared to much and there was no need to be like that anymore. What they didn't know was that they were arguing in front of all the Mikaelsons and her friends, that thought that in a way that they where arguing over their own relationship.

There had been three close kisses between the pair. One was in his classroom after class she had to give in her essay about U.S history and there where so close until Alaric called him to come down to help out at the setup for a meeting. The second was when he was leaving her home they both leaned in but were stopped by Jenna. Then there was the Mikaelson Halloween party that was defiantly the party of the year, they where in the kitchen she was sitting on the counter and he came between her legs and just as their luck would have it, Hayley came in looking for beer.

His family had enough of his mopping around and her friends could not handle her sour mood anymore. They decided the only way they could get them together was at the ski-trip which was lucky for them on Thursday they had a plan to get them together then but it would only work if they weren't going to be as stubborn as usual.

* * *

Thursday morning, middle of December.

Katherine had been on the. Bus for an hour by now and was already feeling sick she had this thing with travel sickness. She sat down the back with Caroline and Klaus making out for the past 15 minutes 'they had to come up for air' she thought. She didn't know if she was sick because of the traveling or the fact that Ms Marshall was all over Elijah. She was definatly trying to sududce him and he started to laugh at her jokes but Katherine didn't know if they were actually funny or he was just tried of her. What she did know was that she wanted to rib Hayley's head off.

"Are you okay kat you look a little sick ?" Caroline had come up for breath after all.

"Jezz thank Caroline way to make me feel better and no I feel like I'm going to get sick like full on fifth grade sick" she needed to just puke.

"I'll get the bus driver to stop" Caroline then went up to the top of the bus and the driver wouldn't listen so she told Elijah and he got it stopped. Katherine then got up and ran down the bus and out the door, she honestly did not care that Elijah was right there rubbing her back she was to busy emptying her stomach content. She got back up from her crouched position and he handed her a handkerchief.

"Thanks" she then took it off him and took a drink of water.

"Are you okay ? you should sit at the front now incase you need to.." He was interrupted when she got sick all over his shoes. She looked up at him.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry !" She literally vomited on his shoes.

"It's okay, I'll just get a new pair in my bag and throw these out, they were getting old anyway. I was right you should stay up the front with us" he thought it was kind of cute how embarrassed she was.

He then went to get a new pair of shoes and she sat beside Hayley drooling all over him for the rest of the trip.

* * *

They sat around the fire in the cabin. The gang had planned for them be locked in a room down the hall but Elijah was too stubborn to go down and get cups for them but little did he know what she was down there. They were all pissed at that point they should have thought of a plan b but the assumed this would be enough to get them into the same room. If it wasn't for their stubbornness they could be off on a honeymooning in Bora Bora.

* * *

Friday noon

Katherine was out for a skiing lesson with the rest of the class the only ones that knew how to ski was the Mikaelsons and Salvatores and Caroline she went on the Mikaelsons last ski trip. Elijah and Kol where the only ones that knows how to snowboard.

Kol threw a snowball at Elijah and it hit him in the back of the head while he was helping Bonnie with her with her goggles. He reached up to the back of his head to feel snow.

"You did not just do that" he then bent down and moulded a handful of snow into a ball and hit Kol on the neck just above his shirt for the snow to go down it.

"Ha your getting...ohh that's cold" after recovering from the snow he bent down and threw another at Elijah but he swiftly moved and then got a massive snowball.

"Getting what ?" He then threw the snowball at Kols head and he ducked for it to hit Katherine square in the face.

"Well done dumbass" Kol then started clapping. Katherine reached up to the corner of her eyebrow and looked at her hand and there was blood.

"I am so sorry Katherine" he thought there must have been a stone or something in it and there was in the ground.

"It's okay, I did puke on your shoes and that's worse, do you have a plaster" it wasn't that bad just a little cut.

"Yeah come on, I'll get you one and clean it out"

They got into his room and he went to his top drawer to get out a plaster. "I only have batman ones that are small unless you want a big one" he then showed her a black plaster with a yellow oval and a bat shape on it.

"May I ask why you have a batman plaster or is like a thing you have ?" She was curios why someone so sophisticated have superhero plasters.

"I like batman as much as the next but i got these for Kol a while ago along with Spider-Man ones and he took all them" Kol has this thing for Spider-Man that he did not understand.

"Yeah it will be fine, have you seen the films ?" She tried to be conversational because she was standing in the middle of his bedroom well not his but the same thing.

"Yes, who is your favourite batman actor ?" He then walked over to stand beside her and clean the cut.

"Christian Bale he is quite good to watch" she then winced in pain and he put some cream on it.

"Is he now and am I good to watch ?" It just came out of nowhere for him and he didn't mean to ask it.

"Ehh your alright I guess" he then put the plaster on and looked at her instead of her forehead "and what about me ?"

"I do recall you said I had a nice ass, oh sorry 'great ass' if I recall correctly" they both laughed and he then looked into her eyes.

"How does the plaster look on me ?" Now she had to wear a stupid plaster for the rest of the trip.

"It makes you look cute" he then trailed his thumb across the plaster.

"Was I no-" she was cut off when his lips crashed on hers and she eagerly responded. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue access for his and their kiss became very passionate fighting for dominance and he won.

He picked her up and her and her legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed of her coat and was undoing her top. He backed her up against the wall their kiss never breaking. She reached down and was unbuttoning his shirt and he broke the kiss.

"What wrong ?" She asked maybe he wasn't as into her as she was him.

"Nothing I just thought of this so much and it's actually happening" he then crashed onto her mouth and started tugging on her top, she took her hands away from his neck and raised them up so he could take it off. She pushed his shirt off and it fell in a heap.

He then removed her jeans and laid her down on the bed. She got up to her knees and continued to kiss him, she reached down to unbuckled his belt and he helped her. Once his pants were off, he uucliped her bra and kissed his way down her body paying special attention to her breasts. He pulled down her pants and started to tease her.

She then sat up "wait hold on..do you have protection" she does not want to be pregnant in high school.

"Shit" was all he could muster.

"Why didn't you bring one, don't all men bring one just incase ?" She just assumed it was in the men bible.

"No, to be honest I didn't think about taking one on a trip with a high school class" he went back to kissing her neck.

"Go get-" she was interrupted when the door opened and the one and only Kol was there.

"I came to see if you were okay but I guess you better than okay" Elijahs face fell.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have rewriten this chapter 4 times until finally getting it right and my keyboard isn't working 100% so I am sorry for the late update.**

**_This chapter contains spoilers for the latest season of True Blood so if you have not seen it then you will know what happens though do not have to watch the show to understand, I don't think._**

* * *

"You cannot be serious" Elijah looked back at Kol as he realised they were in a very inappropriate place so got of Katherine and pulled a sheet over her.

"Finally you too have come to your senses" Kol sighed in relief.

"Get the fuck out of my room" Elijah grabbed a pillow near by before plunging it at Kol.

Kol deflected it with his arms "the golden boy swearing, he must be angry, kat must have light a fire in you" he noticed Katherine roll her eyes at him "you gave her one of my plasters, how could you brother ?" He mocked.

"If you don't get out, you will need a plaster"

"I heard about your little problem from outside the door, your in luck" he then took out a packet before tossing it to Elijah.

"It's to small Kol" he looked down reading it "why do you-" he looked up to see that Kol had left the two of them.

"Now where were we" he leaned down to kiss her before being pushed away.

"Look maybe we can continue this another time but not here, I don't want to get pregnant and your brother was a bit of a turn off" she scrabbled back on her clothes and left.

"I cannot believe this"

* * *

The rest of the weekend was a bore for him. He had tried to get Katherine alone but there had always seemed to be someone there, it didn't help that Kol ways making fun of Elijah for what happened that Friday. He was not to happy with that weekend to say the least. The most that had happened all weekend was when he and Katherine had exchanged a look on Saturday, it was defiantly eye sex. It had been a week since their encounter, at school they had been having eye sex but that was it and Elijah knew he shouldn't be desiring her so much, she was his student, but he did.

That Friday night Stefan had come round to see Rebekah and she unknowingly left her phone beside Elijah on the couch, Elijah noticed the phone beeping and read the name kat on it with her picture on above her name. Elijah had put the number in his phone, who knows he might need it someday if Rebekah's not home, Kol missing which happens a lot, Klaus is nowhere to be seen or for when he wanted to speak to her.

* * *

Elijah had just come out of the shower and got dressed in his usual attire for bed. It was Sunday night and he was just about to settle down to watch the latest episode of True Blood, he looked down at his phone, he had wanted to text Katherine all weekend but could not find the right words to say hi, hello, hey? there was some many choices but could not figure out one. He sat on his bed and held up the remote to turn on HBO before lifting his phone to text her.

**Elijah**-Hey, I was thinking about you today

Yes it was cheesy but it was the best he could think of. He sent it before he realised she did not have his number, great now she was going to think he was a creep..

* * *

Katherine had got in to her pjs which was a white tank top with navy shorts. She had just sat down to watch her favourite tv show but heard her phone beep. She had guessed it was Caroline responding to her message about the French homework but apparently not, her heart skipped a beat when she read who the messages was from. He so charming was all she could think while reading the text and she thought before replying.

**Katherine**-Hey, why were you thinking about me Mr Mikaelson?, how inappropriate

She smirked at her reply she was not given in so easily to his charms.

**Elijah**-I was correcting your easy of course ;) where did you get my number ?

**Katherine**-the same place I presume you got mine, your dear sister, Did Elijah Mikaelson actually just put a winking face in a text ?

**Elijah**-Yes he did, what are you doing ?

**Katherine**-that line is just a little less sexier that 'what are you wearing' I am shocked at you, just waiting for true blood to come on. What about you ?

**Elijah**-I am astonished that you would think that low of me, I assure you that I would not put myself though torture of knowing what you wear going to bed, it would be agonising not to see, I am doing the same. You like it ?

**Katherine**-I love it. My favourite character is Eric, who is yours ?

**Elijah**- while I do particularly like bill, I think that Eric would be classified as my favourite. Look I have to go Rebekah is calling me , she decided that since it's the last season we have to watch it together, text me when it's finish with your review of the episode.

Katherine then sat down to watch the show, it nearly had her crying at the thought of Eric dying but was happy when James and Lafayette hooked up and that jess and Jason are together, well sort of. She pick up her phone and she could only right two words.

**Katherine**-I can't.

**Elijah**-Kol is in tears. Bill can't die.

**Katherine**-I just cannot talk about it

**Elijah**-I fully agree, so how is the head now? I noticed the plaster has come off.

**Katherine**-It is healed, I am very glad it is off I can only hadn't you staring at me for so long.

**Elijah**-Well I rather liked it, it made you quite the cutie.

**Katherine**-Was I not a cutie before? I'm offend, I have to go class in the morning you know how it is, I need sleep.

**Elijah**-On the contrary you were a cutie before, I was wondering if you might want to grab a coffee sometime ?

**Katherine**-That would be great but my dick of an English teacher gave me a review to do on some book, so its going to have to be Friday or Saturday.

**Elijah**-He does sound like an asshole of a teacher but a great and handsome one at that, Saturday meet you at noon, I'll text you the address, goodnight x

**Katherine**-That will be great, goodnight x

* * *

**_Will update as soon as I can, please review x_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is a longer chapter than I intented, please enjoy.**_

* * *

_Monday afternoon, Mikaelson mansion_

The Mikaelsons came home from school after getting dinner made by a local restaurant, they started to hang the decorations up for Christmas. The family would normally get a decorator in to do it for the winter ball but they decided against it this year, they wanted to spend it together, just them.

"Bum head, where does this go and how do you put it up ?" He held up a long garland with lights running through it and red ribbons attached to it. Elijah glanced up from his phone for the first time since school ended.

"Err" he phone vibrated in his hand and he looked down and chuckled "that erm...goes..on the stairs" he started to text back.

"Sorry Christmas is over now, you took that long to answer me" he then started walking over to the big staircase with the green garland following behind him. He walked to Rebekah's standing position she was looking through a box that contain candles.

"What's his problem ?" Kol was pissed that Elijah didn't even answer him properly.

"I don't know but he hasn't been off his phone all day, I wonder who's given him a sense of humor, remind me to send them a card or something" she had never seen her brother laugh at them never mind a phone.

"I'm going to find out" Kol went back to his task.

The decorations were mostly up they had to finish off the tree that stood in front of a large window that reached the roof it was massive with red and gold decorations surrounding it, Klaus just put the last bobble on the tree, all that was needed was the star on the top.

"Eli I need your help I can't reach the top" she held out her arms for him to lift her up but he just stood on his phone.

"Elijah" Klaus shouted.

"Oh yeah" he out his phone in his back pocket and lifted Rebekah up to the top.

Kol reached into his back pocket and Elijah abruptly dropped Rebekah but she landed on her feet and was okay.

"You give that back or you will not see Christmas" he warned Kol started running from him. He knew that he locked it but it messages still came up on the screen.

"Oooooh this is interesting" he ran around the large cream couch that sat in the middle of the room "listen to this guys, your dimples are so cute but you have to smile more, and look there's a wee x's, that is so cute, who is-" he was interrupted by Elijah plunging forward and knocking him to the ground with a grip around his throat, it wasn't tight just emough to cause pain. Elijah took his phone out of his brother's hand.

"I'm not ordering that Christmas pudding you like from Ireland this year" he gave Kol a death glare and knew this would be severe punishment since it Christmas was near there is a lot of punishments for Kol, but this was bad.

"Nooooo, don't it isn't Christmas with out it" Kol remembers spending Christmas in Ireland one year in one of their castles, that's were he tasted 'god creation' as he liked to call it.

"Too late" he smirked.

"I'm going to tell, what was that name again..'Kate' and you will be in big trouble" Kol was wondering why he hasn't heard about her before but he would find out who she is.

"Kate?" Klaus asked, did Elijah even know a Kate ?

Elijah knew this would be a good plan, he had told Katherine that they had to change their names on theit phones so he picked Kate because the letters were in her name and she picked Will because of his middle name and Kate and William at royalty in England.

"Yes Kate" he wasn't going to give them a whole lot of information.

"is she sexy?" Kol asked.

"yes, she is very beautiful" he had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Aww look he smiling at the thought of her, she's right you do have dimples" Rebekah smirked.

"Shut it all of you's" he turned on his hell to go up to his bedroom "and Kol touch my phone again and Santa's not coming".

"Nooooooooo not Santa".

* * *

The girls went out shopping for some cute winter clothes in town. Katherine had suggested it for her date-no just coffee with Elijah. She just told the girls she wanted a good girls day out.

"What about this? It would be so cute with your uggs" they had gone into Abercrombie, they had really cute clothes. Caroline held up a burgundy body warmer with fur going round the hood.

"Omg that is so cute" Rebekah exclaimed.

"It is, I'll definitely get it" she picked it up in green because he said it brings out her eyes.

"Why green ?" Caroline asked.

"I like green" well she did now. She picked it up and landed it on top of the many clothes she already had.

"Okay, I'll take the burgundy" she lifter up the jacket and added it to her collection of stuff. "On to the jeans and tops!"

They had been there for a good hour trying to decide. Katherine bought a lot of nice things, her favourite included two pairs of ripped jeans, a navy and white sweater and other things. Caroline was struggling with her bags and Rebekah could hardly stand up with hers. Between them they got about twenty pairs or shoes.

"Where to know ?" Katherine asked it was Friday night and she didn't want to be all tried for her meeting/date in the morning.

"Starbucks and then you's can stay in my house, if you's want" Rebekah responded.

"Yeah that great, I could do with a sleepover" Caroline had a big smile on her face and Katherine was just waiting for her to jump up and down and do her happy dance.

"I um...can't but I will go over for a while" she was now regretting walking here.

"Why ?" Caroline asked with a frown on her face.

"I have err..something to do for school tomorrow" she didn't want to lie to them but Elijah could loose his job.

"Awwk, come on then, let's go to Starbucks and I'll get one of my brother to collect us" Rebekah said while taking her phone out from her purse.

They went in and order before sitting in the corner on the sofa and started chit chatting and Katherine was on her phone trying to keep listening to the conversation. Her phone kept vibrating so it was hard, not that she minded.

"Okay it's been twenty minutes and you phone hasn't stopped, come on who is he?" Caroline didn't even get and answer she took Katherine's phone and read a bit of the conversation. "Omg who is will ?" She looked at the screen

**Katherine**-I'm still shopping x  
**Will**-This isn't fair though :( x  
**Katherine**-what isn't x  
**Will**-not being able to see you x  
**Katherine**-I know ;) x

Caroline called out the texted a hand over her heart to show she was touched while Katherine was bright red. "Omg, who said the cutest words ever said by a man ?" Caroline was wondering why she hadn't heard sooner.

"Is he hot ?" Rebekah asked.

If Rebekah only knew..what could she say now "His name is William but Will for short"

"Is he hot? Where's he from? Where did you's meet? Why didn't you tell us?" Caroline was shooting questions she didn't have answers too.

"Well he lived in different places, um we met at a bookstore, and there's not that much to tell" what's a few white lies.

"I beg to differ, you didn't answer, is he hot? What's he like?" Caroline's got excited easily but now she's on over drive.

"He extremely sexy" did she just say that out load "he charming, handsome, intelligent but I can't really describe him in words" it was true she couldn't. She always had a way with word but not with him.

"That is so cute, look your blushing, how long have you know him?" Rebekah asked her.

"A long while"

"And you didn't tell us? Does he have a brother?" Rebekah was joking of course she was with Stefan but everyone needs a backup. Her phone started to ring.

How ironic, if she only knew...

"Let go girls my brother waiting outside" the girls got up, it took them a while to gather their bags. They walked to a parking lot close by and there was Klaus' big range rover with someone getting out of the car. He was wearing a dark trench coat with dress pants and a shirt With a black tie.

"Can I help any of you with your bags?" he asked. He finally came into the light and she saw his face. It was Elijah. He was looking at her but it wasn't that noticeable because she was surrounded by bags

"Yes, my heels are killing me" Rebekah handed him all her bags and he opened the trunk.

"Isn't this klaus' car?" Katherine supposed she would have to say something to him.

"No, I own it but barely use it, so he has permission to drive it" he then looked at Caroline "as long as there is no funny busy in the back seat." Caroline handed over her bags.

"And your bags Katherine?" He reached out to take them off her.

"Oh yes" his hand touched hers and it sent shivers down her spine the good kind. How could he do this to her with one touch? She was broken from thought by Caroline voice.

"Come on kat, give me your phone" she shouted back. Elijah closed the trunk and they got into the car. The car was red with cream leather interior.

"What do you need my phone for?" Shit they where going to talk about Will-no Elijah.

"I'm going to text him something" she took the phone from Katherine before she could object.

"Who's him?" Elijah smirked.

"He is Katherine's boyfriend" Rebekah said with a big grin before continuing "he's..what was it again?...oh yes, words apparently can't describe him"

"Oh right, that sounds pretty cute if you ask me, tell me Katherine do I know him, what does he look like?" He felt so happy at what she said about him.

"Well he extremely sexy, was her words exactly, as for do you know him, she won't say much" Caroline answered Katherine may kill her but who cares.

"Extremely sexy?" He was not going to let this one go, she would her from him to night for sure.

"Relatively handsome" she corrected. "Enough about my love life, what are you going to text him?" Shit what if he hadn't his phone on silent.

"I dunno, tell him I have never seen you happier than when you get a text from him, or you blush at the mention him, no I got it 'you make her smile and finally shut up, thank you and please don't break her heart' what do you think Elijah? Which would you pick?"

"Sounds great take out the bit about breaking her heart and tell him the rest" his heart was racing at Caroline words.

"Why not?" Katherine was very confused, why he would leave that bit out?

"Why not? He should protect you, fight for you, hold you, kiss you, love you, laugh with you but what's the point of making you fall for him, if he won't catch you and when you fall, you sometimes get hurt when you fall but he shouldn't do this if he is enviable going to hurt you, what's the point really?" He was now about a 2 minute drive from his home.

"True, your such a romantic, did you read that in a book or something" Caroline then hit the button "sent!"

Elijah felt his phone vibrating in his pocket thank go it was un silent "message from Kate xo, read or not read" well his car definitely did not like him, he set his car so he could talk while driving and could reply to texts on it when he was driving.

"Not read" he shouted before Rebekah could say anything.

"Hey! I wanted to hear from the mystery woman"

"Who Kate xo?" Katherine asked making sure the 'xo' was heard.

"I don't know, we have not been told much about her except her names Kate, she seems magical because she makes him not only smile but laugh as well and she sent him the cutest text the other day"

"What was it?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Rebekah shut up now"

"Your dimples are so cute but you have to smile more with wee x's" they were at the house she unbuckled her belt and got out.

"That's so cute" Caroline then got out two.

* * *

Katherine was up in Rebekah's room getting an interrogation about Will. But she couldn't stop think about what Rebekah had said about him smiling and laughing. She had to see him if only she could escape. When they had finally stopped and started talking about Klaus and Stefan, she took out her phone and texted him, if only she could see him!

**Katherine**-Anyway you could save me from everyone's interrogation? x  
**Elijah**-Now, what would be the fun in that? She'll me what you're saying about Will x  
**Katherine**-I hope you're not jealous of Will, he's just a friend ;) x  
**Elijah**-just a friend? Do you call all your friends extremely sexy, or just Will x  
**Katherine**-shut it, if you get me out of here, it would be great x  
**Elijah**-fine tell them your going home and I'll drive you, meet me in the kitchen x  
**Katherine**-okay willy x

Katherine got up and said goodbye to both Caroline and Rebekah and hugged them before making her way down the staircase. She had to admit the Christmas decorations that had been put up was impeccable. She walked into the kitchen to see that Elijah sitting on the island reading a book with his back to her. She had an idea, it may not have been good but least it was funny. She walked up quietly behind him. She leaned in close and grabbed his arms squeezing them saying "roar" in his ear. He jumped at the contact and the book went flying from his hands to land on the floor, one of his hand on his mouth and the other on his heart.

"Shit I hope I don't give Willy, heart failure" she smirked.

"You did not just do that, what's with willy?" He got of the counter to turn to see her.  
He brought her hand up to his heart, "this is how I feel when I see you" his heart was thumping in his ears and he let her hand go again.

"Um-where's Kol and Klaus?" She wondered why Caroline wasn't with him. It was very cute what elijah Saudi about his heart.

"Kol is at Jeremy's and Klaus left for Stefans so it's only me, you, Rebekah and Caroline here"

"I was wondering why Caroline wasn't playing tonsil tennis, so it's only us here?" She wanted that to be clarified. He left out a chuckle at her comment.

"Just us, are you a fan of tonsil tennis ?" He smirked as he pulled her closer to him letting his hand settle on the small of her back.

"I'm more of a tounge hockey kind of player, so now that no ones around I can practice" she pulled his closer with his tie.

They locked lips, it was a soft kiss at the start. The last time she kissed him it didn't feel like this, this was more passionate and with meaning. Their kiss was getting more demanding. His tongue brushed arcross her lower lip, as if requesting access. Access was granted when she parted her mouth. They both fought for dominance, he lifted her up onto the counter and settled between her legs. She titled her head to give a better angle. Then her phone rang.

Katherine dipped into her pocket to get the phone, to say she was pissed was the understatement of the year. She looked at the caller ID and it was Jenna. She answered before bringing the phone to her ear, Elijah's forehead moved from hers as he went to find car keys.

"Hey kitty kat, just wondering if you'll be home to night?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, Elijah's going to take me home now" she looked to Elijah that had that trench coat on again, it was very appealing.

"Elijah the sexy teacher?" Jenna worked as the school secretary part time and saw him.

"Yes" Elijah looked to be very amused by her reply "be there in fivem gotta go"

She and Elijah got into the car without saying anything to each other for a while. Until Elijah finally broke the silence "so you looking forward to tomorrow?" He certainly was.

"Suppose so, I always loved rendezvous" she winked at him.

"Rendezvous?" He questioned they were now sitting outside her house.

"Yes rendezvous, you know the ones were you meet up with someone at an arranged time or place and it is a secret" she wasn't under any delusion of what else it could be...well that's what she told herself.

"You may considerate a rendezvous, but if I my, I will consider it a date"

"I'll tell you what, why don't we consider this a practice first date? since it will be in a café and well our first date can be somewhere special?" She looked over to him to find an answer.

"That's perfect" he leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek."see you tomorrow for a pre-first date, I'll text you later kitty kat" with that she left.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, it was really fun to write this chapter x  
The next chapter will be about the date and maybe Christmas I have not decided yet. Plese review ;)


	11. Chapter 11

_Saturday morning_.

Katherine woke up to the sound of her alarm. She reached over and looked up, it was eleven in the morning. She rose to her feet and walked in to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth, Katherine hopped out of the shower and dried her hair and curled it so it was wavy. She got changed in to light coloured ripped jeans, a cream sweater and her new green body warmer along with brown ugg boots and to top it all off she and a navy hat and scarf. she picked up her phone and walked down stairs.

"Cute outfit kat, is that for will?" Jenna had a little smirk on her face. Yes she was very up to date in Katherine's life.

"How do you...when did Caroline call?" Katherine knew there was only one logical reason that Jenna knew about Will-no Elijah and that was Caroline she must have called when she was sleeping last night. It was now eleven-fifty and it took fifteen minutes to drive to the places not to mention the snow.

"She called this morning, omg god Katherine, he is like the cutest person ever, what does he look like? can I meet him?" Jenna had so much questions for Katherine about him.

"No ones meeting him" she started smiling before going on and answering her other question "he has short brown hair that is never out of place, he has the most amazing cheek bones I have seen on a man or woman, tall yet built and eyes that you could just get lost in their a deep brown and bright up when he sees me" her cheeks wear now bright red.

"Omg, your in-" she was interrupted by Katherine's high tone.

"And when he smiles he has dimples right here" she was now pointing at he face with both finger and a big smile.

"Where are you going now?" Jenna decided to drop the conversation to a different day.

"Somewhere in town and I'm late, bye jen" she then left for her pre-first date.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Kol noticed Elijah walking into the sitting room looking for something.

"Have you seen my wallet?" Elijah was now looking under the sofa when he saw Kol reach out and pick something up "give me it now"

"I will, if you tell me where your going?" Kol held up the wallet in his right hand dangling it in front of Elijah.

"Its none of you business" he reached for the wallet and Kol swiftly moved it.

"Definitely going to get cozy with Kate" a smirked played on Kols lips "remember 'don't be silly, wrap your willy'!"

"Really, Kol?

"Last time you forgot and daddy wouldn't want the golden boy to knock someone up, you could have a mini Mikaelson like me" he started to look though Elijah's wallet "wait I got another one..don't be a loner, cover you boner"

"It's just coffee" Elijah was getting pissed now at Kol and was going to be late.

"If your going between her thighs, be sure condomize" Kol took a twenty out of his wallet. "that shall cover my advice" he put it in his pocket "wait four for twenty is only fair...dont be a prick, cover your dick" he then handed it back to Elijah.

"You little dick, and I mean that literally, size small if I recall correctly?" he got his keys and was going out the door.

"HEY! ITS NOT ABOUT THE SIZE, ITS ABOUT HOW YOU USE IT!" he shouted back. "WRAP IT, BEFORE YOU TAP IT"

* * *

Katherine pulled up to the little café outside of town, the one that Elijah had said does the best espresso in New York City. Katherine saw his car sitting across the parking lot. She walked in the door of the café and saw Elijah sitting down in one of the seats in the corner. She expected him to be wearing his suit as always but instead was wearing a shirt with a christmas jumper and a tie, that was all she could see until he stood upon noticing her arrival on the bottom he was wearing jeans with brown boots and wore a big smile on his face. God that smile made her weak in the knees.

"Hey, whats up?" did she really just say that? she was mentally hitting herself with a baseball bat.

"Hello, nothing really, what would you like?" she asked for a vanilla latte with loads of cream, he got it and paid before taking it back to their spot. They sat down in silence him drinking his espresso and her a latte.

"I have to ask, where's your suit? and who got you the sweater?" she looked up at him. His sweater was really cute it was black and white with christmas designs

"I didn't want to draw too much attention while leaving the house with a suit, Rebekah last christmas, you like it?"

"I do, did it work or did someone ask you were you wear going?"

"Yes Kol did since I was looking for my keys and he guessed it was going to see Kate and started making condom jokes" he heard a little giggle escape Katherine mouth.

"Like what?" this had to be good.

"If your going between her thighs, be sure to condomize" he heard her laugh now "dont be a prick, cover your dick" she could no longer breathe "don't be a loner cover your boner" she was now crouched over holding her belly.

"It should be the..older brother..to give advice" she finally drew a breath.

"Oh and I can't forget my personal favourite 'wrap it, before you tap it'" he was now laughing himself. They finally regained their composer and sat up straight again. They continued to talk about books, music and just making small talk until an hour passed that only felt like minute to them.

"So, do you have any family coming for christmas?" he knew that her parent died but she could still have family somewhere.

"No johns is spending christmas in France this year, what about you?"

"Yes my parents and Henrik is coming for a couple of days and then taking Klaus, Rebekah and Kol back to Ireland before new year for two weeks before school starts"

"Oh, so you are not going?" not that she was complaining.

"No, I am visiting for this summer for a month and saw no point in going now, not that I don't love Ireland but instead of snow it's just rain rain rain the winter"

"So you will have a empty house for two weeks, oh what will you do to occupy yourself" she seductively bite her lower lip.

"I can think of a couple of things I could do" he said the 'do' louder than the rest of the sentence and leaned closer to her.

"Mr Mikaelson, how inappropriate"

"Mr Mikaelson, oh I like that say it again"

"Mr Mikaelson"

"Oh that sounds sexy" his lips inches from hers "the question is, what would you like to do to me?"

"Oh would you look at the time, I have to go" she looked down at her watch hiding her blush.

They both got up and Elijah left a generous tip for the worker that served him. They walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand. Katherine turned around meet his face.

"Can we meet tomorrow? I have a gift for you and since tomorrows Christmas Eve, I wont see you to after christmas" she had the perfect gift for Elijah.

"Yes, I was going to ask you the same thing and I also have a gift for you to" he gave her a little wink.

"When can I get yours?" they were now going of topic a little bit.

"I must wrap it first" he had a big grin on his face.

"You're so bad" she hit his arm lightly "okay then, does tomorrow at one suit you?"

"I have to collect my parents, how about five?"

"Five sounds perfect, now I really have to go Jenna will wonder where I am"

"Goodbye Katherine" he then pulled her in for a soft yet passionate kiss before she left to go home.

* * *

**_Please review x_**


	12. Chapter 12

Elijah and Katherine met up the next day to exchange gifts outside the school no one could see them. They had a long make out session in his car before Katherine had to leave to go with Jenna and help with some last minute shopping and to help with trying to get a present for Jeremy, so they gave each other their gifts and they both left to go home and put their presents under their tree so they could open them the next morning and see what one another had gotten eachother.

* * *

_Christmas morning at the Mikaelson mansion_.

"Come Eli, get up where opening presents" Rebekah came barging in to Elijah room and pulled of his sheets leaving him there in his black pj bottoms. He sat up and wiped his eyelids to look over at the clock. It was seven in the morning, at least that was better than the previous years when he was awoken at three in the morning by Rebekah or Kol to see what santa brought them. He got up and put his Harvard jumper on over his bottoms and went down to the stairs into the living room to see his family spread out over his sofas.

"Elijah I got you the best present" Kol got up in his new spiderman onesies and handed Elijah a big box. Elijah ripped open the wrapping paper and took out what seemed to be the top half of a woman's body with out a head and pink with one arm out the right side to cuddle with and it had little breasts and a yellow glove. "They call it the girlfriend and I thought you might need one, I know how lonely it can get a night with out Kate here and you can snuggle up with this to keep you warm at night, plus there's boobs" Kol finished with a big smirk.

Elijah looked at it once more before looking in Kols direction "This may be one of the best present I have ever received from you, apart from the world's okayest brother t-shirt I got last year" his family then went on to open their presents with Kol getting his new spiderman sheets from Elijah they finally came down to the last present which was his from Katherine.

"Oh looky here, 'lijahs got a present from his woman" Kol was about to open it when Elijah launched over and got the present off Kol before he could rip it open. "Someones eager"

"Elijah, when are we going to get to meet this mystery woman? you seem to be much happier since the last time we saw you and she must she the source of it so I think we should all thank her" Eshter raised an eyebrow at her second eldest.

"No, none of you's are meeting her" he shrugged and sat back in his seat before he would open his present Kol came and sat at the top of the sofa behind Elijah.

"Come on boy, we wont judge, unless she is of a bad family of course" Mikael winked at him.

"It's not that, you will meet her in the future I promise" he then started to take off the wrapping paper that surrounded the large box. He looked down into the box which contained a small black box, a tie that said 'sexiest man on the planet', superman cufflinks and a bottle of his favourite irish whiskey, there was other things in the box that he would take out later.

"Sorry mate that tie must be for me" Klaus came over and picked up the tie from the seat before tying it round his neck.

Elijah lifted up the little black box and opened it to find a silver watch with a black rim and black face on the inside. He took it out and settled it in his hands, it was so exquisite and just him!

"That's nice, let me see it" Rebekah came over and snatched the watch of him and began looking around it "Well this much be quite expensive, don't let Kol near it!" she then took a look at the back off it "aww look there's a message engraved"

"Don't be shy, read it out" Klaus smirked.

"Time flys when I'm with you x" Rebekah put her hand on her heart to emphasise how touched she was "Thats so cute"

"I heard the spring is a great time to hold wedding and I can throw you the best bachelor party, how about some strippers?" Kol smirked.

"Shut up Kol!" Elijah then took the watch from Rebekah before put it on his wrist.

"Stop making fun of your brother and help me with setting up the dinner table!" Esther shouted from the next room.

* * *

"That is not what I think it is?" Elena exclaimed before running over to Katherine to see what was in her box. Katherine and Elena got up around ten o'clock when Jenna woke them to open their presents and to help her with not burning dinner.

"OMG it is!" Elena eyes widened. Katherine was holding a Tiffany and Co charm bracelet with little charms on it.

"It's so beautiful" the little bracelet had little silver charms which included a little Porsche like hers, a black heel that had a silver sole which were her favourite pair, christmas present for their first christmas, a small book because of her love of them, a crown with small diamonds around the side and a little gold key that stood out. She noticed there was a little note inside the box and took it out, it was written in his elegant hand writing.

_**You now hold the key to my heart  
-E x**_

"Whats that?" Elena noticed the note in Katherine's hand before she folded it up and put it in her pocket.

"Something and nothing" she smiled before hearing a bang coming from the kitchen "Come on, lets help Jenna before she burns the house down and I don't ant that on Christmas day" she put on the bracelet and picked up her phone to send him a text.

* * *

Elijah layed down on the large cream sofa in his living room while hearing Kol bickering on about how he had gotten no pudding this year and Santa didn't bring him a radioactive spider so he could be spiderman. Elijah put his arms behind his head to rest for a while, he had been up since seven it is now one in the afternoon. He noticed his phone lying on the coffee table that had been flashing for a while. He picked it h*up to read the text.

**Katherine;**If I have the key, how do I open it?

**Elijah****;**you already did

**Katherine****;**honestly do you get this from the movies or does it just come naturally?

**Elijah****;**what can I say am a hopeless romantic ;) I love the watch and agree with the engraving.

**Katherine;**you saw it then?

**Elijah;**I can't lie, it was Rebekah that noticed it first. I was wondering if you might want to come over on friday night, my siblings are going to Ireland on friday morning so we will have the house to ourselfs and we can have our real first date.

**Katherine**;that would be perfect, see you then x

**Elijah**;we have a make out session in my car scheduled before friday x


	13. Chapter 13

Elijah heard a knock on the door. He was currently taking out the pizza he made for his and Katherine's date. Katherine had said in one of her essays that pizza is one of her favorite dinners, he thought it would be much better making that than making something she might not even like. He had yet to get change since his parents flight was delayed for a couple of hours and he then had to leave them to the airport later than he was supposed to. He got to the door wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, he really hoped it was the mailman or something, he wasn't dressed to impress at the moment. Elijah opened it, there Katherine was at the other side, wearing a black and white sweater, a burgundy scarf, dark ripped jeans and brown boots. She wore her new bracelet on her left wrist.

"Well don't you look beautiful" he opened the door a bit more to let her in. He was now extremely happy that his family was gone, no Kol to piss him off, no Rebekah to make fun of his new girlfriend and no Klaus at all. It was just him and the beautiful Katherine, that now did not have to sneak around everywhere for a while at least.

"Your are now finally out of your smart suits, boy I must be special" she winked at him. He looked down onto his outfit, he supposed if she liked it he may as well keep it on for now. "mm, something smells good, so Mr Mikaelson what do you have planned for us?" she inhaled the lovely smell of dough.

"Well I thought the beautiful woman might go for a cliche, I cooked us chicken and ham pizza, we are going to eat it in front of the TV in the sitting room while watching a film and hopefully some making out" the film he had chosen is her favorite. He had a little bit more insight into her than she had to him since he practically read her life story in her first essay.

"Sounds great but im not the kind of girl who has sex on the first date, if that is what your thinking?" she smirked at him as they both entered into his sitting room. Everything was laid out perfectly, there was a blanket laid on the floor with the sofas moved back, packets of sweats and drinks. "So what are we watching?" she plopped down onto the blanket.

"Well I don't know how long your staying but I have dirty dancing picked out for the first movie" he got up to get the remote and then started the movie before going to get their pizza, then he sat back on the blanket.

"Im supposed to be at Caroline's, I can stay until you have had enough of me" she gave him a wink.

"Is that an invitation" he teased.

"My eyes are up here, Mikaelson" she gave him a punch on his arm.

"And what beautiful eyes they are"

"I need a few beers in me before you flirt any more, lets watch the movie, it is starting now and I want to eat this amazing looking pizza, after that you can flirt all you want" she grinned before cuddling in to him, he brought his right arm to encircle around her waist. it felt so right being in his arms and the thought that no one could interrupt them this time was just perfect.

* * *

Elijah and Katherine continued to watch the film and eat his delicious pizza while holding each other in their arms. They didn't talk through the movie but just relished the feeling of being with each other.

Katherine looked up at Elijah while his eyes where focusing on the TV, she noticed a little tomato sauce on the corner of his lips "you got a little sauce, here" she pointed to where the sauce would be on her lips. He tried to take it off but just could get at it. She brought her thumb up and wiped it away "there you go" she brought her thumb down to her mouth and sucked on it under his intense gaze.

"Hold on, you can't do something like that and not expect me to do something" he was in pain trying to not touch her through this movie.

"Do something like what?" she made a point in taking her index finger and sucked on it. "This?" she watched as his eyes filled up with want.

"That" he was acting like a teenage boys which he was not, she is just getting him so worked up. He picked up the packet of Oreo's in front of her, he took one out and twisted the top then licked over the cream.

"Fuck this" she made him drop the Oreo out of his hand. Katherine grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to kiss him. The kiss was filled with such passion, she heard him groan in pleasure as she let his tongue slid into her mouth. Whatever she said about no sex on the first date soon went out the window as he picked her up bridal style. He carried her to his room without breaking the kiss.

* * *

"That was..." she trailed of she was still recovering from the aftermath of their love-making.

"Perfect" he murmured. If he knew this would be that good, he would have thrown morals out the door a long time ago. He finally admitted something to himself that he had denied for months, he was madly and completely in love with this woman who lay beside him.

"Yes perfect" she smiled up at him.

"Wouldn't Jenna be worrying about you? you should be getting home" even though he never wanted to leave her, he knew deep down that he couldn't keep her here forever.

"So you sleep with me then you throw me out, here's me thinking you were a man of class" she mocked.

"No I mean..you can stay but she would worry..I plan on sleeping with you many more times if you allow me"

"I can tell her that im staying at Caroline, if you want me to stay?" Jenna wouldn't mind either way, as long as Katherine was safe.

"I would want that very much" he gave her a kiss on the nose before lifting the sheets and began to ravished her more that night.


End file.
